Yapip's Great Adventure
by drunkgrunt343
Summary: Yapip is a grunt serving under the prophet of regret. when he and his squad go on a recon mission to a human base will he come back alive?
1. The Preparation

Yapip's Great Adventure.

_On Board The Merciful Decent_

"Hail Prophet Of Mercy, we are approaching the Halo" said an elite General.

"Good" remarked the Prophet in an unusually excited voice.

"We have picked up a signal from one of the Infidels camps" said an elite at the controls of the radar, "There is a large concentration of vehicles and supplies, I think we've located their main base on this Halo."

The commanding elite immediately reacted "Send a recon squad to see what the scum are doing…That is if the Mighty Prophet will allow it" he corrected himself.

"Yes I agree."

The elite let out a sigh of relief.

_Later in Yapip's Quarters_

Yapip was a grunt. He hated his recon squad because they picked on him because of his unusually small size. Yapip was always the smallest Grunt no matter what ship he was assigned to.

As Yapip looked over a picture of his home a loud voice boomed over the intercom,

"Will recon squad one please report to the briefing room."

Yapip cursed to himself.

Yapip slowely got out of bed, got dressed and started to head to the briefing room. He was interrupted by the largest grunt in his squad, Joplop.

Joplop was the one grunt who he wished he could put a needle through his head.

Joplop mocked "Hey Yapip you gonna handle the Fuel rod cannon today?" everyone knew Yapip was to small to hold a fuel rod cannon. Everyone around let out a little laugh before they all came upon the Briefing room.

Once inside, the leader of their squad, Rino'Ratomae announced that we were going to land on the Halo shortly. He said there had been a signal of a large base picked up upon approach. The squad was to see what they were doing down there and report to the Prophet of Mercy.

Yapip knew he would hate this assignment.

A/N((Well this is my new idea for a fic…might not be that long. Please don't flame about spelling or grammatical errors, send constructive feedback to help my story.))


	2. The landing

Yapip's Great Adventure: Chapter 2

_Inside the covenant dropship._

"Yapip get your ass over here" Rino said in a less than serious voice.

Rino was the only one who really pitied Yapip. Yapip was grateful to have someone in his squad that always had his back. Rino was very firm and did not tolerate any kind of

screwing around.

"Yapip" said the commander in a whisper, "You need to get your head in the game… I like you but if you keep messing around on missions your going to get yourself killed."

Yapip knew he was right. Yapip always wondered off on the missions and daydreamed of going home.

"I will do my best sir" Yapip responded.

"You have to do better than that soldier, now go suit up….I have a feeling that this mission might get ugly."

Yapip had never heard the commander doubtful about a mission before. It made him kind of nervous.

_A couple minutes later_

"Damn it" yelled the commander "Set the ship down right there!"

The ship was swinging back and fourth.

Yapip began to feel sick.

The ship came to a hault.

"Unload, unload" the commander obviously wanted this mission to be over as well.

The squad was deployed out of the ship.

"Now" said the commander to the squad "We do our mission and get out"

There were murmurs about the commanders need for haste.

"The base isn't far from hear" the commander said but it sounded like he doubted his own words.

Yapip was in the back of the traveling formation. He was followed up by 2 elites. The elites always scared Yapip shitless because they were always whipping out their swords right behind him.

A rumble sounded in the distance.

"HUMAN DROPSHIP!" one of the elites yelled.

"Everyone down!" yelled the commander.

Yapip managed to slip into a crevice.

One of the dumber grunts, Grarp, didn't know what to do. The dropship spotted him and than all hell broke lose.

The dropship let out a stream of 40mm AP (armor piercing) rounds right into that poor and stupid grunts body.

From Yapip's angle he could only hear the sounds of his squad being shot down.

After a couple seconds of carnage the sounds stopped and Yapip started to inch out of hiding.

he immerged to a blody and hoific scene, luckily Most of his squad had been well hidden.

"Who's still alive" said the commander sounding hurt.

Yapip went over to see what had happened to the commander. The commander had suffered bullet wound in his left shoulder.

The remaining squad stood up and tried to get a grip on the situation.

"Grarp is down" said Joplop. Joplop had been a good friend of Grarp.

"This is no longer a recon mission…It is a fight for survival" stated the commander.

"But the will of the Prophet must be fulfilled" said one of the elites.

"Yes I realize that, so we find the base and get out, understood?" said the commander sounding firm.

"Sir yes sir."

Yapip was scared.

An hour had passed and the squad had been able to set up a makeshift camp.

A patrol warthog with rear mounted LAAG came near and spotted the squad.

Rino immideatly yelled "Take down that vehicle". Plasma fire from all over the camp directed itself towards the human car. The passsanger was hit and the plasma vaporized his head. The patrol car driver floored it and headed back to camp. "Covenant patrols in the pass" Yelled the patrol man out of breath."They killed smith" the gunner announced as smiths headless body fell out of the warthog. spilling blood everywhere.

As the covenant patrol neared the base. human snipers opened up on the group.

"SNIPERS" Yapip yelled as he jumped into a rock formation.

Then blackness.

Yapip had knocked himself out while jumping

He knew he was safe.

((more to come, send me some feedback))


End file.
